Use You
by RobinXZatanna
Summary: He would regret letting his little protege patrol alone that night. Sure, he came back alive, but was Speedy really who he said he was? Father/Son angst/fluff. Oneshot!


**Little Oneshot based on Speedy and Green Arrow, after what occurred in Auld Acquaintance today. I suppose you could call this my speculation/idea on what went down in this abduction thingy...**

**Not really sure where this came from..but yeah!  
**

**WARNING: Contains spoilers for Young Justice Season 1 finale. Just incase you haven't watched it yet! :D**

* * *

"I'm still not sure how I feel about letting you out on your own like this…"

Perched on top of a faded brick house was a small hero clad in yellow and red, complete with the "Peter Pan" hat.

The hero's bow was on the ground by his feet; with his quiver filled full of the most advanced arrows money could buy. The redhead peered out eagerly through the binoculars while listening to Green Arrow go on about his worry for the teenager.

Speedy blew some air out of his noise in annoyance as he lazily tapped a finger on the binoculars.

The com-link in his ear made him seem closer to his mentor, even though he was all the way across town, deeper in Star City. The teen wouldn't admit it, but even still being able to hear his mentor's/father's voice, made him feel safe and reassured.

He spoke into the com-link, annoyance evident in his voice. "I'm fine, Green Arrow. I know what to do. Don't have a coronary on me here. I can handle myself."

Green Arrow sighed. "I know, Roy. It's just this is your first time patrolling by yourself, I just want to make sure you're safe."

Speedy shook his head absentmindedly. "I'll be fine. You trained me yourself. Any one who wants to mess with me, well they'll be in for a rude awakening."

"I know, I know. You're perfectly capable of handling yourself, but it's my nature, Roy, I'm your dad, I'm supposed to strangle you with safety."

Roy rolled his eyes. "You haven't been reading those parenting books Dinah got you for your birthday, have you?"

"Oh god no. Donated them to Good-Will…..-I mean I have them on the shelf in my bedroom…heh…"

Speedy smiled. "Whatever you say, Ollie. But seriously, loosen the choker collar. I'm good on my own. If anything happens, I'm a click away, plus you have the trackers. I'll be fine."

Green Arrow rubbed his eyes. "Alright, Alright. You win. Just stay safe, ok? I love you."

Speedy was taken slightly aback. Ollie and him were never really fans of the L-word, mostly because of the awkwardness that came with being the legal ward of a billionaire. Even so, it was used on occasion.

"I will. Love you too…..dad….."

The "dad" part came out sounding awkwardly, but even so Ollie always knew that any step towards father/son moments like this were always sincere, especially from Roy's end since he wasn't the most sentimental person on the planet.

He reached a gloved finger up and touched the earpiece. Turning it off until the time if and when he needed it.

With that he rose from his crouched position and put away the binoculars, grabbing his bow in the process.

A breeze came through the rooftops rusting the leaves on the trees sporadically placed around the city.

It danced along the sides of Speedy's hat and ruffled his hair slightly. He closed his eyes tightly and relished in the moment of being on top of the world.

This, this right here is what the young hero lived for.

He was broken quickly from his peaceful state of mind when he heard the undeniable sound of additional footsteps on the roof.

Without even thinking he turned on his heel; bow poised and arrow in tow, aimed at the ready to hit any potential attackers.

He was slightly surprised at the sight he came upon. A man with a golden helmet almost completely shielding his face, save for his eyes, surrounded by many creatures he had never seen before.

They did not speak and remained motionless as Speedy kept his eyes trained on the man with the helmet.

His little voice of reason yelled at him to call Green Arrow, but he pushed it away. He had something to prove tonight, he was more than a sidekick and he could handle himself. He didn't need any help from anyone.

"Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes, anticipating the stereotypical villain rants he was used to.

"My name is Guardian, but that it unimportant. Project Cadmus requires your presence, Roy Harper."

Speedy's eyes widened. His thoughts were spinning. They'd been compromised? Did they know of Green Arrow's identity as well? The other League members? Other sidekicks?

In the midst of his thoughts running together, he took no note of the small creature atop Guardian's shoulder with its eyes growing a hauntingly red color. He also paid no mind to a few of the other creatures of the group beginning to have the same change as well.

Pride or not, now was the time to radio for help. However, he never got the chance. In the second he let his bow down slightly to reach for his com-link, the man with the mask kicked it out of his hand.

Speedy's eyes showed a sign of shock before he took a quick fighting stance. Focusing on his training to fight, and not radioing for help he engaged in a fight with the "Guardian".

He blocked the older man's blows easily with his previous training and returned some of his own, although his were hitting the intended targets.

A well-placed jab with his knee sent the man toppling over.

Speedy smirked and reached for his com-link.

He cringed when a high-pitched whine came from it.

"Static. Shit."

Guardian raised himself onto his elbows and yelled. "Enough!"

Speedy backed up slightly and watched as the creatures came walking nonchalantly towards him.

Not knowing what else to do he took a fighting stance.

He looked questioningly at the creatures as their eyes began to glow red.

Not a moment later the world around him began to blur and his limbs were becoming heavy.

Panic was gripping at him tightly when he realized he was going to pass out.

A moment later he had fallen to his knees as the creatures continued to advance towards him.

In a last attempt to save him self he tried crawling away swishing his arms around in an effort to find his bow.

When his hands gripped the solid mass of his bow he almost cried out with relief. Gripping it tightly he turned it over in his hands and struck out at the man who had also began to advance towards him.

Guardian cussed when the side of Speedy's bow connected with his knee.

Through half lidded eyes Speedy was glad he could give his assailant something to remember him by.

His victory was short lived however as he was hoisted up by the back of his shirt.

"You're more trouble than we thought, looks like we'll have to do something about that."

Only semi conscious at this point, Roy managed one last act of defiance and spit directly in Guardians eye before succumbing to the blackness and being thrown over his attacker's shoulder.

* * *

Speedy came to and was aware of bright lights and unfamiliar voices.

"I don't care…."

"Nee….to….done"

"He…i….perfect."

"No….more fighting for him…"

"Cut…..his….arm…..ff….or…som…ething…."

"What….vr…makes….t…..easier…."

Unable to process any more of this he closed his eyes in a temporary surrender to sleep.

* * *

This time when he came to he was fully aware of his surroundings. First off, he was in a closed space. Closer observation revealed it was a test tube like structure. He could only see out of the tube for a few feet before the rest of the room faded into blackness, not that there was much to see anyway, besides for some medical equipment and what he assumed were scientists; not paying attention to him anyway.

It was also very cold, he took notice he was shirtless as well. That's when his eyes lingered over to his right side and what he was missing.

Most of his right arm.

In sudden shock he backed up and the back of his head connected with the glass.

The stump of his right arm was now crudely wrapped in white bandages.

His breath hitched. Where the hell was he?

As if by answer a male scientist looked up and smiled at him.

"Awake I see. Good. How's the arm feeling?"

"What did you do to me?"

"Oh we simply eliminated what was necessary, after all you caused quite a bit of trouble for us. It doesn't seem you'll need your arm anyway, your days of being Speedy are a thing of the past."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll show you." He turned to a darkened doorway and called out. "Speedy, please come here for a moment."

Roy's eyes widened as he watched a figure step out of the shadows. Wearing the same yellow and red outfit complete with the hat and everything was _Speedy. _

"I'd like to introduce you to your replacement. Speedy meet Speedy."

The two glared at each other before the scientist caught their attention again.

"He has all your memories, experience, and knowledge. Although he does come with another perk…"

"What is your objective Speedy?"

The clone immediately straightened.

"To learn the operations and infiltrate the Justice League."

"Wonderful. Now please return to your pod, we'll be sending you out soon."

The clone turned and obediently exited the room without a word.

"Now then. It's time for your deep freeze. We'll wake you up if we need you, but that's highly unlikely."

He flicked a switch and cold air turning almost a steam color began pouring in the pod.

Speedy slammed a fist on the sides hoping and praying it would break. The fog continued to pour in and Speedy let his fingers slide carelessly along the cooling glass. He bent down and hugged his knees to his chest as the surrounding area around him and his body was becoming impossibly cold.

Soon his body would give up and he'd go to sleep.

Speedy was fearless and would never submit to something like this. Roy Harper was terrified and wanted Ollie.

He rocked back and forth slightly burying his head. Hiding the small tear of fear running down his cheek.

For once in his life Green Arrow wasn't right behind him, wasn't there to untie him from some petty hostage situation, wasn't there to pat him on the shoulder for a job well done.

He sniffled and looked up, willing himself to stand; through his teeth chattering from the cold he resigned himself to taking his possible end like a man, not a sniffling broken heap on the floor.

His last thoughts were of the League and Ollie.

He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep unsure if these cold walls were the last thing he'd see.

The League would realize something wasn't right. Ollie would realize there was a fake.

The League would come for him. Green Arrow would rescue his protégé.

Wouldn't they?

* * *

**That's all folks! Sorry if it came off as a little OOC...anywho...**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I really appreciate your feedback :)  
**


End file.
